Chloe Moves to Forks
by angelbsb
Summary: Chloe and her Dad move to Forks and Edward and his family is the welcome wagon. This is set in season 3 of Smallville. In Twilight, Belle never went to live in Forks and there are no wolves or Jacob.


Title: Chloe Moves to Forks

Type: Smallville/Twilight Crossover Fan Fiction

Pairing: Chloe Sullivan/Edward Cullen

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own. Chloe and her Dad belong to Almiles, The CW and DC Comics. Edward and his Family belong to Stephenie Meyer, Little Brown Books and Summit Entertainment.

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: Chloe and her Dad move to Forks and Edward and his family is the welcome wagon. This is set in season 3 of Smallville. In Twilight, Belle never went to live in Forks and there are no wolves or Jacob.

Chloe and her Dad just finished moving into their new house in Forks Washington. There was a knock on the front door. Chloe tells her Dad she will answer it. When she opens the door she sees seven very breathtaking people in front of the door. "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen and this is my Family. We wanted to drop by and say welcome to Forks" Edward says softly.

"Hi Edward and others. Will you please come in? Dad we have company" Chloe says happily.

Gabe walks out of the living room and says "Hello I'm Gabe Sullivan and this is my Daughter Chloe. It is very nice to meet you all. What are your names?"

"Nice to meet you Gabe and Chloe. I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme and our adopted children Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale" Carlisle says in a happy manner.

"Wow that must be wonderful to have so many kids. It's just me and Chloe here. Oh can I get you all anything to drink" Gabe says rapidly.

All of them tell Gabe no that they are good. Chloe shows the Cullen/ Hale Family into the living room. She says "Please have a seat anywhere. Sorry about all the empty boxes we still have not thrown them away". Gabe comes in with two cups of coffee for Chloe and himself.

Esme looks at Chloe and says "May I ask you Chloe, how old are you?"

"OF course you may ask Mrs. Cullen. I just turned 17" Chloe says while putting down her coffee mug. Edward is sitting there quietly in awe by how rapid Chloe's thoughts are.

"You will be starting Forks High soon right? Want us to show you around" Alice says happily.

Chloe smiles at Alice and says "Yes I am starting on Monday. That would be wonderful thanks Alice".

"So Chloe. Do you have your schedule? If so that way we can see if we share any classes?" Edward says this was the first he had spoken entering the house.

"I sure do have it Edward. Here it is. Take a look and let me know" Chloe says while pulling the schedule out of her shirt pocket. So Edward looks it over and is pleasantly shocked to see that their schedules are the same.

"Chloe. Our schedules are the same so I will show you around" Edward says happily.

"Edward. That is so wonderful it will be nice to know someone in all the classes. Thanks for showing me around when it's time" Chloe says in a thrilled voice. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are shocked at how Edward is acting. While Carlisle, Esme and Alice are thrilled for Edward.

Edward and the rest of the family stand up to leave after an hour. Gabe and Chloe both see them to the door. Edward turns to Gabe and says "Mr. Sullivan. May I show Chloe around town tomorrow?"

"That's sounds like a great idea Edward. Since I will be at work very early" Gabe says.

Chloe was trying to hide her blush because Edward was hot and seemed to like her. After having heard Chloe's thoughts Edward smiles at Chloe. "Until tomorrow Chloe. Good night Chloe and Mr. Sullivan" Edward says with his crooked smile.

"Yes until tomorrow Edward. Good night to you all" Chloe says with a bright blush on her face.

Gabe and Chloe both of them crash for the night after the Cullen's left. The Cullen's were talking about how Chloe's blood did not make them thirsty. Jasper was the most surprised since he was not used to their diet yet. Edward was already wishing it was the next day so he could see Chloe again. They all then decide to go hunting.

The next morning Edward was getting ready to go pick up Chloe. Alice walks over to him and says "Edward. Go pick up a cup of coffee for Chloe. If you do not she will be grumpy all day".

"Thank you Alice. I will most certainly do that. I so do not want to see her in a grumpy mood" Edward says while grabbing his keys. Soon Edward was on his way to the diner then Chloe's house.

Less than five minutes later Edward pulls into Chloe's driveway. He parks his car grabs the coffee and heads for the door. Before he can knock Chloe answers the door and says "Good Morning Edward. I'm almost ready to go. Will I need a raincoat?"

"Good Morning Chloe. Take your time we've got all day. Yes you will need one. Here this is for you coffee right" Edward says with his crooked smile.

Chloe takes the coffee with a bright smile from Edward. "Thank you so much Edward. You're a life saver My Dad forgot to buy us some" Chloe says taking her first sip.

Edward just smiles and says "Ready to go see Forks?"

"I am now Edward. It can not be as tiny as Smallville was" Chloe says while walking towards the door.

Once in the car they talk about their favorite things. Edward finds out that Chloe loves all the weird and unexplained out there. Chloe looks at Edward and says "Edward. Do you think blood drinking vampires are real?"

Edward stays calm and says "Do I think they're real. Yes I do but do you think a vampire could live on animal blood?"

Chloe thinks for a bit then says "Yes Edward I do think vampires that drink animal blood can live that way. Edward how long have you and your family been animal blood drinking vampires?" Chloe looks at Edward intently .Edward is shocked that Chloe figured out their secret so quickly.

"My family and I are what you would call vegetarian vampires. Please do not tell anyone. We love it here" Edward gives Chloe a pleading look.

"Do not worry Edward. I would never tell anyone you're secret. Ever!" Chloe says to Edward in a trusting manner.

By reading her thoughts Edward can tell Chloe is telling the truth. "We have been vampires for awhile now. May I ask how you figured out our secret?" Edward says in a curious tone.

"Well Edward. How I figured it out was two things really. One you all turned down coffee and two I have never seen an eye color like you and your family have" Chloe says with a 10,000 watt smile. Edward was in awe by Chloe's smarts and also by her beauty.

Edward then shows Chloe all of forks. "Wow this place is about the same size of Smallville" Chloe says with laughter.

"Really Chloe? Now that sounds interesting. Does it rain there a lot like it does here?" Edward says laughing along with Chloe.

"Oh yeah Smallville is very interesting. No it does not rain there like it does here" Chloe says while trying to stop laughing.

Soon Edward stops at the diner to get Chloe something to eat. Chloe ordered her lunch to go so she could spend more time with Edward, Chloe eats in the car while she and Edward listen to music. "Chloe. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Edward says softly.

Chloe looks at Edward and says "Yes Edward. I also think that".

THE END.


End file.
